Maid Hunter
by KilliZa-Chan
Summary: Killua dan Gon ingin membeli sesuatu,dan untuk itu,mereka harus bekerja sebagai pelayan...dan lagi,Kurapika dan Leorio bersedia membantu mereka.Bagaimana perjuangan mereka menjadi pelayan,ya?


**Author : Yo...Minna-san,gimana liburan kalian?Author sih cuman nongkrong depan komputer aja...hiks...hiks... :(  
Killua : Banyak bacrit lu...cepet mulai ceritanya...  
Author : Sabar napa...**  
**Killua : Yaudah cepetan...**  
**Author...iya..iya...**  
**Killua : Arrrghhh...**  
**Kurapika : Sementara mereka sibuk berantem,kita mulai aja ceritanya ya...**

**Cekidoot...**

* * *

Killua dan Gon sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati liburan musim panas,tiba-tiba...mata mereka tertuju pada suatu toko...mereka melihat benda yang di jual toko itu tanpa berkedip.

"Gon...Ayo kita beli enak..."Kata Killua pada Gon.

"Em..aku ,harganya mahal amat..."Kata Gon sambil melihat harganya.

"Iya...mahal banget."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya seorang wanita yang merupakan pelayan toko itu.

"Ano...apa harga barang itu tidak bisa diturunkan?"Tanya Gon pada wanita itu.

"Maaf,itu sudah yang termurah..limited edition sih.."Kata wanita itu.

"Waah...sayang sekali,kalau begitu,kita harus cari kerja untuk mengumpulkan uang,dong."Kata Killua.

"Iya..."Gumam Gon.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita cari kerja."Kata Killlua bersemangat.

"Eh...tapi,gimana caranya?"Tanya Gon.

"Kalau enggak salah di rumah tadi ada koran,kita coba cari di sana saja."Kata Killua.

Mereka lalu segera pulang kerumah...sampai dirumah...

"Selamat datang...Gon,Killua."Kata Kurapika

"Ah...terima kasih pika."Kata lalu berlari ke ruang tamu,kemudian mengambil koran dari tangan Leorio.

"Eh...kalian apa-apa an sih?"Kata Leorio kesal.

"Maaf ya pinjam sebentar."Kata Gon sementara Killua sudah sibuk membuka halaman koran tersebut.

"Kalian cari berita apa?"Tanya Kurapika.

"Ano...kami lagi cari pekerjaan."Jawab Gon.

"Pekerjaan untuk apa?"

"Untuk mengumpulkan uang,kami ingin membeli sesuatu."

"Oh...boleh aku bantu?"

" akan lebih cepat kalau Kurapika bantu."Kata Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau gitu aku juga bantu ya?"Tanya Leorio yang disambut anggukan + senyuman dari Gon.

"Ah...bagaimana kalau ini?"Tanya Killua sambil menunjukkan bagian koran pada Gon.

"Eh...jadi satpam ya?Apa boleh buat...ayo kita datangi tempatnya..."Kata Gon.

"Ayo.."Kata Killua,Kurapika,dan Leorio serentak.

* * *

"Haaah..."Desah Killua,Gon,Kurapika,dan Leorio dengan lesu,mereka baru saja di tolak.

"Bagaimana ini?"Tanya Killua.

"Entahlah...dimana lagi kita mau mencari pekerjaan..."Gumam Kurapiaka.

"Aaah...Apa kalian ingin mencari pekerjaan?"Tanya seorang pria berkumis tebal.

"Ah...iya...kau siapa?"Tanya Leorio pada pria itu.

"Aku manajer restoran ini."Kata pria itu sambil menunjuk sebuah restoran yang desainnya inut-imut,sepertinya cafe untuk anak-anak remaja.

"Kebetulan aku lagi ceri seorang pelayan,apa kalian mau?"Tanya pria itu lagi.  
Killua,Gon,Kurapika,dan Leorio saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" masuk,biar saya berikan seragamnya."Kata pria itu, "Oh iya...namaku bertemu dnegan kalian."Kata Kin (Sebenarnya author mau kasi nama yang lebih bagus,tapi,berhubung author malas,jadi di kasi nama yang pendek san seadanya aja. *Dibakar ama readers*Back to story)

Mereka pun masuk ke bagian belakang restoran,Kin mengambil beberapa seragam dan membagikannya kepada Killua dkk.

"Ini untukmu,untukmu,dan untukmu."Kata Kin sambil memberikan seragam nya pada Killua,Gon,dan Leorio. Seraga itu berupa celana panjang hitam ,kemudian kemeja putih dengan jas hitam,juga dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam,serta ada celemek putih di sana.

"nah...ini untukmu.."Kata Kin sambil memberikan seragam Kurapika,tapi,begitu melihat seragamnya,hampir saja ia membunuh saja,Kurapika mendapat seragam yaitu dress hitam selulut,kemudian stocking dengan sepatu tinggi,lalu ada juga celemek ...itu adalah seragam perempuan.

"Eh...apa-apa an ini Kin-san?"Teriak Kurapika marah,sedangkan 3 temannya hanya menahan tawa.

"Lho?Memangnya ada apa dengan seragam itu?"Tanya Kin-san kaget melihat reaksi Kurapika.

"Eh...saya ini cowok!Cowok tulen!Masa' di suruh pake ginian?"Teriak Kurapika lagi,Kin-san tampak kaget,ia lalu memberi Kurapika seragam cowok. "Maaf,saya kira kamu perempuan."Kata Kin-san.

Kurapika hanya mengelus dada untuk menenangkan yang lain ketawa terbahak-bahak sampe guling2... (?)

"Eh...jangan diketawain dong..."Kata Kurapika yang kesal gara2 disangka perempuan + diketawain lalu berbalik dan segera ganti baju meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Setelah selesai...

"Pelayan...boleh saya pesan?"Tanya seorang gadis cantik yang duduk bersama 3 temannya,Killua lalu datang sambil membawa buku kecil. "Ini menunya."Kata Killua.  
Gadis2 itu hanya melongo melihat Killua yang...uugh...super cool...semua gadis di cafe itu sambil mabuk kepayang di buatnya...

"Ini ?"Tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum di meja lain...  
"Iya...ini aja."Kata gadis yang duduk di meja itu sambil blush mlihat Kurapika,Kurapika lalu membungkuk dan berjalan ke dapur,meninggalkan gadis2 itu melayang ke surga.

"Apa anda mau tambah minumannya?"Tanya Gon pada seorang gadis dengan puppy eyes nya yang membuat gadis itu enggak tega . "Iya deh..tambah aja."Kata gadis itu.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu,mbak?"Tanya Leorio pada gadis di meja lain, "Pesen Cola nya aja."Kata gadis itu jutek. "Itu aja,mbak?"Tanya Leorio sopan, "Kan udah di bilang itu aja begok!Pigi lu sana,enggak pake lama ya pesanannya..."Kata gadis itu jutek setengah mati,kayak nya Leorio lagi sial ya... -_-

Tiba-tiba,terdengar suara pintu di buka,dan masuk lah 3 orang pria bertampang sangar ,kemudian mereka duduk di salah satu meja.

"Eh...pelayan yang pake kaca mata lo..."Kata preman2 itu,Leorio segera berlari membawa buku keci. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"Tanya nya sopan meskipun kaki nya udah gemetar ketakutan.

"Gue mau pesen pake lama ya..."Kata Preman itu,Leorio segera pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya.

Tiba-tiba,pintu dibuka lagi,dan masuklah seorang pria berambut hitam,seorang wanita berkaca mata yang membawa penyedot debu,seorang wanita pirang yang sexy,seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tampang sangar,kemudian seorang pria berambut pirang yang tampaknya enggak garang2 amat,seorang pria berambut panjang sambil membawa pedang,seoarang pria besar nan tinggi yang bertambar sangar,seorang wanita berambut pink,seorang pria berambut merah,ada juga pria yang membwa payung,lalu pria yang memakai sarung ...siapa lagi mereka kalau bukan Kuroro,Shizuku,Machi,Hisoka,Nobunaga,Phink,Pakunoda,Feitan,Bonolenov,Ubogin,dan Shalnark yang mrupakan anggota Genei Ryodan.

"Ah...pengguna rantai..."Kata Shalnark saat melihat Kurapika,Kurapika hanya memalingkan wajahnya _Siaal!Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka di saat2 seperti ini?_ Kata Kurapika dalam hati.  
"Mau pesan apa?"Tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Eh...pengguna rantai,gausah sok manis deh lo..."Kata Machi kesal, Kura[ika hanya bisa mengelus2 dadanya agar tenang. _Sabar...Sabar.._  
"Maaf...mau pesan apa?"Tanya Kurapika lagi.

"Aku tak menyangka di balik wajah kebencian tersimpan seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga."Kata Kuroro ,  
"Maaf, pesan apa?"Tanya Kurapika dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. (Lagi?)  
"Eh...ayo bertarung sama aku...wuaahahahah *tawa iblis*" Kata Ubogin.  
"Eh...gue di sini mau kerja,lo mau pesan apa?"Kata Kurapika yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.  
"Maaf kamu siapa,ya?"Tanya Shizuku.  
"saya pelayan, pesan apa?"Tanya Kurapika lagi,  
"kurapika,panggil Gon,dong...Gon ada di sini,kan?"Tanya Hisoka sambil nyari2 Gon.  
"Eh...pengguna rantai,mau ngapain lo di sini,ha?Pergi lo..."Ancam Feitan pake payung,Kurapika kemudian pergi menjauh,lalu jedotin kepalanya di tembok berulang-ulang 2 tamu nya pada heran liat sikap Kurapika.  
"Eh...pengguna rantai,lo ngapain sih?Kita mau pesa tau.."Teriak Shalnark pada Kurapika.  
"O.o Emmaak..."Teriak Kurapika yang udah putus asa ngadepin Ryodan. (Siapa juga yg gk putus asa kalo kayak gitu?)  
"Kura-chan...tenang Kura-chan.."Kata Gon menenangkan Kurapika yang lagi nangis darah...

Tiba2,pintu di buka lagi,kali ini yang muncul seorang wanita yang menggunakan gaun,seorang laki-laki berambut putih,kakek-kakek berambut putih,pria berambut hitam dan panjang,pria gendut,perempuan yang memakai kimono dan membawa kipas,dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam dan panjang.  
Mereka adalah...Kikyo,Silva,Zeno,Alluka,Kalluto,Milluki,dan Illumi.

Killua yang melihat mereka hanya ternganga.

"Oh...Killu...setelah berhenti menjadi assassin,kau sekarang jadi pelayan?Menyedihkan sekali nasibmu..."Kata Kikyo dengan nada sedih.

"Memalukan..."Kata Kalluto.  
"Onii-chan...kau seorang pelayan?"Kata Alluka tak percaya.  
"Apa yang mereka teman-teman mu ajarkan padamu?"Tanya Illumi.  
"Hahaha...kau kualat karena melawanku.."Kata Milluki dengan gembira.  
"Killua...aku turut bersedih.."Kata Silva  
"Hohoho...rupanya selama ini kau mau menjadi pelayan."Kata Zeno sambil tertawa (?)  
"Eh...bukan begitu..."Kata Killua gelagapan + Zaoldyeck itu pun duduk di meja besar,kemudian menyuruh Killua duduk untuk diintrogasi.  
"Killua...apa yang mereka ajarkan padamu?"Tanya Illumi sambil mengarahkan jarumnya pada Killlua.  
"Killua...kau pulang sekarang.."Teriak Kikyo dengan suaranya yang bisa buat gendang telinga orang satu cafe pecah.  
"Bukan begituuuu..."Teriak Killua putus asa.

Sementara itu,pintu cafe dibuka lagi dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang nenek-nenek.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mito-san dan nenek.  
"Mito-san..."Kata Gon kaget.  
"Gon...kau..."Kata-kata Mito-san terputus saat melihat Gon yang menjadi pelayan.  
"Gon...apakah kau semiskin itu sampai harus jadi pelayan,ha?Sudah kuduga kau tak seharusnya jadi Hunter,lihatlah...kau malah jadi pelayan sekarang...seharusnya kau tidak mengikuti jejak Ging,dia itu ajaran sesat tau..."Omel Mito-san sambil berkacak pinggang , sementara Gon hanya bisa garuk2 kepala.

Di meja Genei Ryodan...

"Ini pesanannya..."Kata Kurapika sambil menaruh beberapa piring di meja Genei Ryodan.  
"Ne~,pengguna rantai,sepertinya setelah kau tidak berurusan dengan kami,kau jadi miskin ya.."Kata Nobunaga,Kurapika hanya diam.  
"Eh...ini enggak beracun,kan?"Tanay Phinks. "Ya enggak lah..."Teriak Kurapika.  
"Eh...ini bukan pesananku..."Teriak Shizuku.  
"Eh..tapi itu yang kau pesan tadi.."Bantah Kurapika.  
"Aku tidak ingat memesan ini..."  
"Kau baru memesan itu 5 menit 36 detik yang lalu."  
"Tidak...tidak mungkin aku memsan ini..."  
"Tapi ini memang pesananmu.."  
"TIDAK!"  
"Arrrrggh..." Щ(ºДºЩ)

Di meja para Zaoldyeck...

"Killu...kembalilah sayang...ajaran ayah dan kakakmu adalah yang terbaik,lihatlah...bersama dengan teman-teman jadi pelayan seperti ini..."Kata Kikyo dengan nada sedih.  
"eh...tapi bu.."  
"Dengar apa kata ibu,Killua!"Kata illumi.  
"Tapi..."  
"Kau tau kenapa ini semua terjadi,itu karena kau kualat padaku...wuahahaha...*Tawa iblis*"Kata Milluki.  
"Eh..dengar du..."  
"Onii-chan...ayo pulang aja,kan lebih enak di rumah.."  
"Deng.."  
"Paling tidak kau tidak akan miskin seperti ini."Kata Zeno pada Killua.  
"O.o WOY...DENGAR DULU KENAPA?"Teriak Killua yang udah ilang kesabaran.  
Semua terdiam. "Aku tu disini bukan karena miskin tau...aku cuma..."Kata Killua terputus,yaah...karena emang bener kan kalau dia di sini karena gk ada duit alias kere.  
"Kok diem?"Tanya Illumi.  
"Em...begini,ibu-ibu,bapak-bapak,saudara saudari yang saya benci,jadi,manajer restoran ini lari pagi sambil makan coklat,tiba-tiba,ada truk coklat yang mau nabrak dia,abis tu aku selamatin dia,sebagai tanda terima kasih,dia memberikan ku cafe ini,tapi,berhubung SBY mau ceramah sama Syahrini mau konser,kagak ada yang mau jadi pelayannya,maka nya aku yang jadi pelayan." Kata Killua berbohong (Enggak masuk akal banget alasannya -_-")  
"Hem...begitu rupanya."Kata Silva diikuti anggukan oleh anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck  
(Author : Kok percaya,sih? O.o)

Di meja Ryodan...

"Eh..pengguna rantai,aku mau pesan lagi,dong."Kata Pakunoda.  
"Mau pesan apa?"Tanya Kurapika sebenarnya ia pengen banget nonjokin tu Ryodan satu2.  
"Em...aku mau mi aja,deh...tapi,mi nya di goreng dengan api kecil selama 5 menit,jangan lupa di rebus dulu,selada nya di potong secara vertikal dan horizontal,tomatnya di potong dengan diagonal,ya...jangan lupa juga cuci dulu sayur-sayurannya,abis tu pake minyak bekualitas,kecapnya 0,0005 l aja, tu gorengnya jangan pake air yang terlalu panas,suhunya 89 Fahreinheit,sama mi nya disusun rapi ala interior restaurant bintang juga mau ditambah saus tomat dari Italia,abis tu pilih mi yang rendah lemak,rendah kalori,dan banyak itu aja."  
Kata Pakunoda panjang yang mendengarnya cuma bisa Sweatdrop _Ni orang mau makan apa enggak,sih?_  
Tiba-tiab,jam berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 7 malam,saat nya cafe tutup.

"Aaah...Yokatta..."Kata Kurapika dengan wajah lega sekaligus senang,wajahnya itu kayak ngeliat malaikat datang ke arahnya abis tu ngasi emas 3 ember,seakan itu adalah momen terindah dalam hidpnya,rasanya tuh kayak melayang ke langit ke 7, liat Genei Ryodan di mampusin ama monyet,abis tu jatuh ke itu cuma jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.  
Sedangkan Killua juga memasang wajah yang sama diikuti oleh Gon dan Leorio yang sejak tadi ngelayanin preman.  
Wkwkwkwkwkw

* * *

Esok harinya...mereka pergi ke toko itu untuk membeli barang itu,yang ngumpulin uang nya tuh banyak amat penderitaannya...  
"Mbak,barang kemarin yang limited edition itu masih ada?"Tanya Gon ramah.  
"Oh...maaf, habis..."Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah,dan di sambut dengan tangisan darah Gon,bunuh dirinya Killua,rantai yang di telen Kurapika,dan keracunannya Leorio.  
Sementara wanita pelayan toko yang tidak tau apa-apa itu hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka ber-4...  
Yaah...itulah akhir dari perjuangan Killua,Kurapika,Gon,dan Leorio.

* * *

Sementara itu,di markas Ryodan...

"Apa yang anda inginkan tuan?"Tanya sebuah robot kepada Shalnark, "Tidak...aku tidak ingin apa-apa."kata Shalnark,robot itu kemudian berbalik dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Phinks,kemudian muncul 5 robot yang sama dan terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.  
"Dancho,robot-robot ini sangat mengganggu...untuk apa kau beli semua ini?"Protes Ubogin.  
"Yaah...aku membeli itu semua karena ini adalah benda yang ingin dibeli bocah Zaoldyeck sama anak jabrik itu."Kata Kuroro.  
"Eeeh...jadi mereka bekerja jadi pelayan untuk membeli ini?"Tanya Paku tidak percaya...  
"Begitulah...aku yakin mereka nangis darah sekarang...wuahahahahaha...*Tawa iblis.*"

* * *

**Author : Yo...minna-san... \(^_^)/  
****Bagaimana cerita kali ini?Author dapat ide carita ini pas lagi mandi,lho... (Haa?)  
Iya...ini cius lho...  
Makasih banyak buat review nya,KilliZa sangat menghargainya. ^_^  
Maaf ya kalau ceritanya garing,Hope you like it Guys...  
All : Ja~ne...**


End file.
